The Advanced 3: Reflex
The Advanced 3: Reflex 'is the first series of Chapter VII and the third installment of The Advanced series. Trivia & Discussions * G. Eagle reappeared on this series after being absent since The Golden Returns. * B. Altis & G. Corolla reappeared also in this series. * This series tells about the negotiation between Flex & Armageddon and the consequences of the chaos in Ford Intl. Base. * First appearance of Rexton (''series). * This series features the all-new Isuzu D-Max X-Series and Ford Ranger FX4. * From nebula blue color vehicle, Ser Vanz changes his color to gray after Armageddon gave him an armored suit to hide his identity. * It was confirmed that CR-V & Ms. Shasha are now having an attraction to each other. * After CR-V & Ms. Shasha found out that City is already dead and the remaining Honda-C leaves again, it means that the fourth series of CVC. are already happening in this day. * The word '''"Reflex" should be defined as the result of the successful meeting but Ranger caught escaping making the negotiation back in line. Plot Synopsis Montero woke up in the hospital and he saw the one who helps him, Rexton. He asks where he was and why did he help him. Rexton welcomes him first in SSAIB (SSAngyong Intl. Base) and the reason why he was sent here and helped him because he was deeply bruised and wounded. He also tells that he was supposed to go to the CTC but he canceled it after he helps him. Montero thanked him and tells that he needs to go to fight back. Rexton prevents him and asks the reason why he was fighting against D-Max & Fortuner. "Not just Fortuner caused Strad's death and with the cursed of Navara but I'm doing this because Fortuner murdered Strad's family for no reasons." ''Montero briefly explains to Rexton about fighting against Fortuner. Montero also tells that why Strad is very special to him is because Strad recreates him and without him his nothing. Rexton already understands the reason behind it so he suggests that he can possibly help him in his situation but Montero declines his suggestion and instead he tells to let him go. Rexton escorts him to the gate. "''If you are changing your decision, We're here to serve you," ''Rexton says to Montero before he leaves. In the CTC, Ms. Shasha & CR-V are saw dating near the CTCHQ, They are talking about the situation behind the Honda-C. After Civic, Vios & Jazz left in the CTC again and realizing leaving without City makes them even more bothered. CR-V thinks that they are just having a misunderstanding with each other but Ms. Shasha feels that City is in trouble. Armageddon saw preparing for a meeting along with the returning B. Altis & G. Corolla. They suggest to surrendered Ser Vanz & D-Max since the negotiation is on the line. Armageddon thinks that they wouldn't allow it to happen until he finds a way to resolve it. At the balcony of CTCHQ, Ser Vanz saw thinking about the consequences, Armageddon approaches to him and suggest to change his appearance. He gave an armored suit as he will wear this suit all day long and since his weapon had lost, Armageddon introduces to him his new weapon "Extendable Great Sword (or simply Ex. GS)". Ser Vanz appreciated what all he received so he thanked Armageddon and he can assume that he wouldn't be a cause for anything. Armageddon gathered all the CTC members for a short assembly about the negotiation with Flex. He announces that the deal was supposed to be done but after the incident happened in the Ford Intl. Base, The negotiation might be canceled if he wouldn't surrender D-Max, Ser Vanz & Ranger who he let escaped from the ventilation. He tells that he already resolve the problem by changing Ser Vanz' appearance as he thinks this would be the last thing to solve it. Before Armageddon calls D-Max, D-Max says that he has nothing to worry about wherein he hides his appearance in a black-coated suit. Armageddon appreciates it and thinks that this is the only thing to continue the negotiation. Before Armageddon ends their short assembly, He reminds that he does not blame Ranger for what he made because that is the fact. When all things are settled, they are now ready for a meeting with Flex. Trail-B reports to B. Altis that they are now waiting at the gate. When Ms. Shasha & CR-V went to the gate for Flex' arrival, Trail-B reveals to them that City is already dead and warns that no one should know about it except for them since their clan is both Honda. Armageddon welcomes Flex to his town and introduces each and everyone. Flex glad that he was still smiling even though that they had consequences. The meeting starts immediately, Flex tells that the negotiation supposed to be starting right now but he found out that someone says that he was involved with those criminals escaped. "''Is this true? First of all, I trusted you so I want the fact to make this all clear," ''Flex asks Armageddon about being involved in it. Armageddon admits that he let them escape and explains that they are innocent but that three criminals are not living in this town. However, Flex wants some proof to prove that they are really not residents in here. Ser Vanz volunteers to give him some proof but Flex refuses and instead he chooses one to prove it. He pointed G. Eagle and asks if those three criminals are not living in this town. Before G. Eagle answers, Edge shows the picture of three criminals (''D-Max, Ser Vanz & Ranger are shown escaping through the ventilation of the tunnel) to him. G. Eagle says that he knows them but he denied that they are living in this town. D-Max presents his old chain axe to make it as an evidence. He explains that Armageddon took it after he let them escape. Flex grabs the chain axe and stares at D-Max for a while. "I've seen this before but since all of you prove that the criminals are not living in here, Well the negotiation is now processing," ''Flex announces to them after defending themselves from accusation. The meeting ends in a successful way, Armageddon thanked Flex that he truly understand it but one of Flex' guard reports that they found Ranger escaping against them. Flex disappoints and tells that they need to blame Ranger now because he is already causing the negotiation now. Declaring that the negotiation is on hold for now. " I want you to bring Ranger to me tomorrow to make this thing all done. No Ranger, No Resources. Just like what I've said before, No show, No deal. This should be a great reflex but Ranger ruined it maybe I can blame him for this decision but neither you nor not. " Flex says to Armageddon before he leaves. Ser Vanz tries to tells that Ranger was not living in this town but Flex says that he was found near in this town escaping against his guards so that would be a reason about that. Before they leave, Edge gave them a copy of security camera so that they would know why Flex knows about this. In the evening, Armageddon orders Ser Vanz & D-Max to bring Ranger to him since they had no choice. Ser Vanz tells that Ranger deeply trusted them after protecting him against the Doomsdeath where he thinks that if this decision continues, It can deeply affect Ranger. "''This is the only way, I don't want to lose it. Whatever wants he says about us. I don't care because he is the one causing of all these things," ''Armageddon says to Ser Vanz. Ser Vanz & D-Max go where Ranger hide until they saw him lying down and exhausted. Ranger asks about the meeting and did they successfully convinced Flex. Ser Vanz reports that the meeting was supposed to be fine but after Flex knows that he caught escaping near the town, The negotiation is on hold. Ranger tells that Montero caused him why he got caught by the guards. D-Max annoyed when he knew that it was Montero but he tells to Ranger that Armageddon was forcing him to surrender since he has no choice. "''You want me to surrender? After all of you sacrificed just to save me but it will just end here? I already trusted each and every one of you." ''Ranger deeply says to D-Max and Ser Vanz after forcing him to surrender. Ser Vanz explains that they know that it was difficult to decide about this but the stake lies with him. Ranger decided to surrender and he suggests that if they decide to reincarnate Slaught-X (with the use of amuelette), they can make a trade for the negotiation since Slaught-X is the only one in the CTC that owns explosive devices. Ser Vanz tells that Armageddon already kept the amuelette in the safe room which means that only Armageddon will decide whether he uses it or not. "S''tarting from now, I only trusted myself," ''Ranger says to them before he raises his hands and deciding to surrender. Armageddon meet Flex once again, Flex glad that they still found him. Flex' guards start to bring all of the resources they need after they surrendered Ranger from Flex. In the end, Flex & his guards accompany Ranger to his prison. When Ranger enters the prison, Flex already had a good news to him. Deaths ''(None)